Indestructible Tanks
Tanks Will Triumph! A hoard of hard hitting foes, commanded by powerful foes, , , and . To defeat this wave of destruction, you will need your Indestructable Tanks and their helping healers. Only they can defeat the dangers ahead! Recommended Heroes : This hearty tank is a great option, as his immunity to debuff, ability to weaken enemies and his high defense makes him a powerful addition. : IGOROK's damage dealing abilities make him a worthy contribution to a team. With limited damage options IGOROK is a good choice. : Phemus ability to deal mass damage, especially versus IGOROK as the boss, makes him a powerful ally to have. : A strong taunter and a hard hitter, his ability to heal and debuff enemies makes him a powerful addition. : The healer can help keep your team alive, Voodoo Chant is very helpful, while Haste Ally and Stout Team is very good at buffing allies. : Another option for a healer, especially if your running Stone Fist or , Yasmin can be a good healer choice too. : A hard hitting, tough healer, Augustus is very effective to have in your team. : Good at being a healer, especially for taunters, he also punches pretty hard, making him a helpful addition for the team, especially if ascended. : His Daze ability is incresibly useful for the team, as dazing hard hitting enemies such as and is the best way to protect your team. His ability to taunt and heal himself makes him a great taunter for the team. Dungeon Infomation Pignacious (E)asy is the first challenge for you. In this level you will find a combination of all elements except for light. Generally you should be fine, just watch out for Soulfire Fiends at the Boss battle that do x3 damage on Nature Heroes. is a minor threat normally, however he can be dangerous versus should you be using him. as the boss is not a major threat, as the Tsumes have no debuffing on you, making nearly pointless. One Eye Blind (M)edium is a dungeon that is owned by and . This dungeon has enemies of water, nature, light and dark, so prepare acordingly (maybe water isn't the bst idea.) Balog is the support for his allies, as he can taunt for them and silence your team members, leaving the Amythest Princess to attack you as they will. Phemus can taunt for his allies too, as well as use Earthquake to greatly damaage your tanks. Combining with people who can debuff like and can leave you with a powerful sucker punch to Phemus. is useless against Phemus, so healers are vunrable, especially . Tougher healers wold be safer, making , or good choices. IGOROK Pop (H)ard has enemies of ever element in it. Elemental advantages are impossible. However, the levels that are the most threatening are the Fire (first) Nature (third) and Water (fith). The dangerous Fire Spirits combined with the Fire Cyclopes can result in losing team members very early on. , and are all helpful thanks to either burn resist or burn immune. Generally taking out the Spirits before they can Fire Storm will make you safer. 's PWN Undead can help with this. Against , it is a must that you get rid of his fully rested before he attacks. His will destroy you otherwise. Defeating him is best done in a similar manner to defeating , so and debuffers. Fighting himself is a challange. If you can get him alive to the final fight, will be very useful as he ignores taunts and can also hit IGOROK really hard. Double Trouble (VH) (AKA Very Hard) Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Double Trouble, which requires x7. Quests Notes and Tips * A team of Tanks and Healers is required to enter the event dungeons. * It is important to take characters who can deal damage. Good examples are Phemus, Balog the Loud and IGOROK. * The Tank Boost! gives all Tanks Heroes 20% ATK during the event. * and are featured in the Portal Event IGOROK and Alexandros Portal Takeover. * This event has no "Find and defeat ..." quests * Once a dungeon is beaten with 3 stars (no hero died) you can use Quick Loot to complete the quest line Category:Special Event